


More

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: They can never be more than friends, it's too bad neither of them believes it.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi/Beka Valentine  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 443  
>  **Summary:** They can never be more than friends, it's too bad neither of them believes it.  
>  **A/N:** written for kitsuneyujji for fandom_stocking

“What?” Beka turned her head to see Tyr staring at her again. She could no longer keep quiet she had to know why.

Tyr blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Why do you keep staring at me?” 

He opened his mouth to deny it but then decided against it. There was no point in lying to either of them. “I’ve often wished you were Nietzschean.” Tyr whispered the words before he could stop himself.

A look of confusion spread across Beka’s face. “Why? Isn’t a human woman good enough for you, Tyr?”

Tyr leaned his head to the side as he contemplated her question. “As a friend, surprisingly yes. I find myself valuing your friendship more than I ever thought I would any human’s.” 

“But not as anything...”

He knew exactly what she was going to say and quickly interrupted before she could finish the question. “No, Beka. You and I can never be anything more than...” 

“Friends can be more than just friends.” Beka hooked her fingers at the hem of her shirt before she whispered teasingly. “Are you saying that you and I could never be lovers, Tyr?”

His eyes widened as he took in the expanse of skin that was beginning to show. “Beka? What are you doing?”

“What’s the matter?” Beka used her most innocent but beguiling voice as she added, “Don’t you find me... desirable?”

Tyr swallowed hard but remained mute. He knew when he was being tested. 

Beka quickly hid a grin as she ran her fingers across Tyr’s muscular chest. “Don’t you want for us to be more?”

This was it. The moment of truth. Tyr could stick to his principles or he could surrender and give them both what they had wanted for a long time. He shook his head to clear the tempting thought. She didn’t know what she was letting herself in for. They could never be anything more than lovers and he knew eventually that wouldn’t be enough. And he couldn’t, he wouldn’t do that to Beka.

“Come on, Tyr.” Beka closed the distance between them. “I know what I’m getting myself into. You’ve warned me. And I’m a big girl.”

The lust radiating off of Beka fueled his barely controlled desire. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he tried to get his emotions back under some semblance of control. “Beka.” He growled her name in warning.

“I want more, Tyr.” She brushed his body with hers. “And I know you do too.”

Another growl escaped Tyr; this one louder than before as he finally gave in, pulled Beka closer and threaded his fingers through her hair as his lips devoured hers.


End file.
